Tower Of The Gods ch 5: We get a cruise ship
After I woke up and got ready to leave for my quest I decided to read the letter my dad wrote for me, it read: "Silas go the Hudson River", love dad. "That's it?", I thats not much of a message. I was walking to the Big House when Leo called me over. "Hear try this on", he said. He handed me a pretty cool black leather jacket, it had a trident embedded at the center. "Put it on", I tried it on and it felt as if I was wearing nothing. Leo pulled out a sword and swung it at my chest. "Are you crazy!", I shouted, but the sword just bounced off me. "I knew it would work", Leo said. "I don't know how strong this is but be careful and good luck", he said. I said goodbye and made my way to the Big House. I made it to the Big House and Boyd and Emiley were waiting for me to show up. "Hey", I said to them. "Hey", they replied. "Nice jacket", Boyd said. "We need to discuss your travel plan, according to the prophecy you will have to travel by sea", Chiron said. "We need to get to the Hudson River", I told him, then I told them about the letter I received from Hermes. "Yes, go maybe he can help, Chiron said. We went to the stable where the Pegasi are kept, I was communicating with the winged horses to ask them for their help. Tavion appeared in front us with his wings stretched out. "Tavion what's up man" I asked him. "I here you need a ride for a quest", he said. "Yes, we do need a ride", Emiley said. "Wait you can understand him?", I asked. "Yep, I can communicate with all forms of nature", she said. "Cool", Boyd said. Tavion and two of his sibling gave us a ride to the Hudson. I will always prefer to ride Tavion than any other, he's the largest, strongest, and fastest Pegasus I ever seen. When we made it to the Hudson there was nothing there and the pegasi left afterwards. "Thanks", I told them. We were waiting for something to happened but nothing happened. "Are you sure it said the Hudson", Boyd said. Just then a giant cruise ship appeared, it was about 650 ft. long and almost twice as wide. "Whoa", the three of us said together. When we got on there was a pool, basketball court, movie theater, and a entertainment room, I mean this ship had everything on it. A man appeared in front of us, at first I didn't recognize him but then I realized it was my dad. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit he was wearing a captains uniform. "Dad?", I said. "So what do you think", he said. "The ship?", I asked him. "Of course the ship", he said. "Its amazing", Emiley said. "I worked hard on it", Poseidon said. Boyd and Emiley decided to find their rooms and I was left alone with my father. "This ship will take you where you need to go", he said. "Where is it taking us now", I asked. "Australia", he replied. "Australia!", I said with shock. "You need to talk to Triton and before I forget here", he tossed me a silver bracelet with a trident on it. "It will awaken when you need it most", Poseidon said and he disappeared. I put on the bracelet and I picked out my room. Tower Of The Gods ch 6: Battle with the serphent Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:Chapter Page